Bo tak
by Allmath
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun nie lubi jak ktoś wchodzi mu w drogę. W szczególności gdy dotyczy to jego głównego obiektu zainteresowania. Shonen-ai, Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi


_Wow, minęły zaledwie dwa dni, a ja znowu coś dodaję... tak, można to nazwać tymczasowym przebudzeniem. Zima się kończy, wiosna za oknami - pewnie dlatego..._

**_Pairing:_ **_Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi (ostatnio moje OTP :) )_

**_Ostrzeżenia:_**_ shonen-ai, ale żadne szczególne sytuacje._

**_Inne: _**_tak, chciałabym mieć ich wszystkich na własność, uh... A, no tak: opisane tu zdarzenie nie miało miejsca :( (szkoda...)_

_Powstało coś takiego. Niezbyt długie, może i niezbyt elokwentne, ale cóż :^D_

* * *

Starał się z całych sił powstrzymać niekontrolowane drżenie rąk. Zdenerwowanie? Skądże! Zdarzało mu się to tak rzadko, że mógłby zliczyć wszystkie takie momenty na palcach jednej dłoni. Nie, po prostu cały czas musiał hamować gwałtowną ochotę zerwania się z krzesła i wyrwania paru głów. Dlaczego? Wszystko przez Zhou Miego!

Chociaż może nie do końca z jego winy. Kyuhyun mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z prowadzących zbytnio zbliżał się do wysokiego mężczyzny i – co gorsza – nawiązywał kontakt fizyczny. Nawet najmniejszy. Cho zdawał sobie sprawę, że w każdym programie to całkiem normalne. Trzeba w końcu pokazać jak „blisko" jest się z gwiazdą… ale to już przekraczało wszelkie granice jego wytrzymałości. Zhou Mi był najczęstszym obiektem ich ataków, ponieważ dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że uprzejmy i miły chińczyk nie będzie w stanie odmówić. Ba, nawet się nie obrazi! Parszywi chińscy prowadzący, parszywi chińscy pracodawcy, który musieli odrobić zadanie domowe i przebadać charaktery wszystkich występujących!

Kyuhyun starał się trzymać jak najbliżej swojego głupiego i dającego się wodzić za nos kolegi z zespołu, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Jakimś cudem tym podstępnym prowadzącym zawsze udawało się ich rozdzielić. Cho zauważył jednak, że za każdym razem jak zbliżał się do Zhou Miego reszta zdawała się cofać od jego morderczej aury. Był niezadowolony ze swoich wyników, że nawet pozwolił sobie na niewielki, złośliwy uśmiech. O tak, nikt nie będzie wchodził w drogę złemu magnae.

Obserwował z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem jak reszta członków stara się zachowywać jak najzabawniej. Póki co nie czuł się w nic wplątany – Zhou Mi stał obok niego, więc nie miał się czym martwić.

- Kui Xian? – cichy szept przerwał jego rozmyślenia.

- Hm?

- Zrobiłem coś złego?

Kyuhyun odwrócił głowę w stronę starszego mężczyzny, unosząc brwi. Zhou Mi przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem i jakby niepokojem. Cho nie bardzo wiedział skąd chińczykowi mogło coś takiego przyjść do głowy.

- Uch, że co? – Kyuhyun zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Zhou Mi spuścił wzrok na swoje buty, jakby znalazł tam coś niezwykle interesującego.

- Cały czas patrzyłeś na mnie jakbym… nie wiem, przerwał ci jedną z tych twoich brutalnych gier, jak ten cały StarCrash.

Kyuhyun wykrzywił usta, słysząc jak mężczyzna przeinaczył nazwę jego ukochanego… Nie, to teraz nie jest ważne. Przełknął jakoś swoje oburzenie, z powrotem wracając do głównego tematu ich rozmowy. Zhou Mi znowu spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zranionego zwierzątka, co tylko jeszcze bardziej poplątało mu w myślach. Jak dorosły mężczyzna może wyglądać w taki sposób?

- Nie mam pojęcia skąd ci to przyszło na myśl – tutaj Kyuhyun powstrzymał się od zgryźliwego komentarza co do istnienia jakiejkolwiek inteligencji chińczyka. – Ratowałem ci skórę, powinieneś być wdzięczny.

Zhou Mi zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

- Huh?

Kyuhyun poczuł jak fala gorąca napływa mu do policzków. I nie, wcale się nie zawstydził! To… tak, przypomniał sobie swój poprzedni obiekt złości, to dlatego!

- Odciągałem ciebie od tych świrniętych prowadzących, tyle mógłbyś zauważyć! – magnae nadal starał się utrzymać głos w tonacji szeptu, ale pytający wzrok Siwona w ich kierunku od razu przekreślił jego nadzieje.

- Ale… dlaczego? – Zhou Mi patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.

Koreańczyk starał się sklecić jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Bo nie, wcale nie był _zazdrosny_! Ratował tego głupka, po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na jego bezradność i tyle! Czy to takie trudne do zrozumienia? I dlaczego właściwie kłóci się sam ze sobą? Po prostu odpowie spokojnie, inteligentnie i…

- Bo tak.

Cho Kyuhyun, twoja inteligencja właśnie sięgnęła szczytów! Naprawdę, dlaczego nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad jakąś szkołą naukową? Takich jak on szuka się latami! Kyuhyun zerknął ostrożnie w stronę Zhou Miego, oczekując jakiś złośliwych przytyków, czy tego charakterystycznego u wszystkich wyrazu kpiny na twarzy. Zamrugał gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczył megawatowy, niemal błyszczący uśmiech chińczyka. Starszy mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i nachylił się, szepcząc z wdzięcznością:

- Dziękuję, Kui Xian.

Kyuhyun poczuł przyjemne dreszcze, kiedy ciepły oddech połaskotał go w ucho. Dlaczego on, do cholery, zawsze zachowuje się w ten sposób w pobliżu Zhou Miego? Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, odwracając głowę w inną stronę. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać swojego ramienia od objęcia stojącego obok mężczyzny w pasie i przyciągnięcia do siebie w wiele mówiącym, opiekuńczym i zaborczym geście. Uśmiechnął się, widząc rumieniec wykwitający na twarzy Zhou Miego. Może cała sprawa nie pójdzie na marne i będzie mógł przyznać, że był _odrobinę _zazdrosny?

Pogodny głos prowadzącego przerwał jego rozmyślenia.

- Kyuhyun, mógłbyś nam pożyczyć Zhou Miego na moment? – mężczyzna próbował zażartować, ściągając na nich uwagę publiczności, jakby w nadziei, że to pomoże mu osiągnąć swój cel.

Kyuhyun uśmiechnął się, mrużąc przy tym ostrzegawczo oczy – w tym momencie promieniowała od niego aura typu: „haha, zaraz cię zamorduję". Zhou Mi już chciał ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca, ale Kyuhyun tylko mocniej objął go w biodrach, zatrzymując jakiekolwiek zamiary odsunięcia się od siebie o chociażby krok. Kyuhyun uśmiechnął się jeszcze groźniej, powodując niekontrolowane wzdrygnięcie się prowadzących program mężczyzn. Odpowiedział w swoim dopracowanym do perfekcji mandaryńskim:

- Nie rozumiem ani słowa po chińsku.

* * *

_Pozdrawiam!_


End file.
